


Tom and Melinda's Easter Eggcitement

by DocGyara



Series: Holiday Hijinks [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, Doggy Style, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fpreg, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Impregnation, Intersex, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Do Not Open Until Christmas"!Spring is in the air, and after his experience with Mistress K, Tom is looking for a way to celebrate the season of fertility. Hopefully, Melinda, the amateur witch, will find a way to deliver.
Series: Holiday Hijinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701163
Kudos: 45





	Tom and Melinda's Easter Eggcitement

Tom would never forget what happened to him last Christmas Eve. It would be very hard for a man to forget being impregnated by a magical goat dominatrix and giving birth to quintuplets just a week later. Melinda wouldn't forget it either, discovering that you have both a male pregnancy kink and a crush on your roommate was a bit awkward at first but she was handling it well. At least for the time being. Melinda wasn't much of a witch, but when Tom made it very clear that he wanted another pregnancy experience, she was determined to give it to him. It would take a couple months of study and a few mistakes before she finally figured out the best method to pursue. Tom was skeptical.

"This isn't going to be like the time with the leprechaun, is it?"  
"Tom, I know we didn't get what we were looking for last time, but no one was seriously injured and our rent is covered for the next two years. Besides, this will definitely work."  
"How can you be so sure? I'm getting tired of waiting."  
"Look, not only is it Spring, but it's the season of Ostara. The perfect time to summon a spirit of fertility, and if a real, live spirit of fertility can't knock you up, I don't know if anything ever will."  
"But what if it doesn't work?" Tom whined, again.  
The amateur witch shrugged. "Commit tax fraud and wait for December again?"  
"Alright, alright. No more complaining, I mean, I really do hope it works out."  
"Thank you for believing in me. Now put those offerings in the circle."

Tom, dressed only in a bathrobe, picked up the head the romaine lettuce and bundle of carrots, looked them over, then shrugged and put them inside the summoning circle.

"Are fresh vegetables really the best thing to use?"  
"Yes! Trust me, with the kind of spirit we're trying to call, it's exactly what we need."

Melinda began the conjuration ritual. Invocations of a deity, burning incense, some light chanting, standard stuff. Tom yawned, he wasn't sure why they had to do this at sunrise. Melinda finished the ritual and the summoning circle started to glow. The room was suddenly flooded with bright light and the air was rich with the scent of fresh flowers, when the light subsided, there was a third person in the room.

In the middle of the circle was a tall, blonde woman. She had a well toned body, but curvy in the right places, especially her thighs. Most notable about her was the outfit she was wearing, if you could call something that skimpy an outfit. It was what could only be called a reverse bunny suit, with thigh-high stockings, plus arms and shoulders covered but nothing to cover her midsection at all, putting her perky breasts and pussy on full display. 

And, of course, her puffball tail and long, fuzzy white rabbit ears.

The room was quiet for a moment, but soon the bunnygirl started to laugh.  
"Well! I wasn't planning on being called by humans today, but if I'm right about why you summoned me, I don't have anything to complain about!" She giggled again.  
"Alright, which one of you wanted to do a little bit of breeding for fun?"

Melinda, blushing the sight of the barely dressed woman and trying not to stare.  
"Uh, shouldn't we exchange names or something first?"  
The girl tilted her head. "I suppose! Please, call me Lapine. And you two are...?"  
Tom spoke up. "She's Melinda, and my name is Tom. I'm the one who wanted to, uh, breed."  
She looked him up and down. "Mmm, you're cute. I'd love to have some fun with you."  
"Okay, but first, I want to ask you...Since you're magical and stuff, can you get a guy pregnant?"  
She giggled. "Of course! I am a Spring spirit. I exist to celebrate fertility and renewal."  
"Yeah, sure, but can you knock me up or not?" Tom whined.  
"Oh, cutie. I'm gonna knock you up better than you ever even imagined."  
"Hell yeah! I'm ready right now!" He took off his bathrobe and tossed it across the room.  
Lapine smirked. "Eager breeder boys are my favorite. You've done this before, haven't you?"  
"Let's just say that had a run in with someone called Mistress K a few months ago. I learned a lot about myself during that experience."  
"Her?! Hrmph!" Lapine pouted. "Every krampus thinks they're so hot with their little punishment games, but they're nothing compared to me! I'm going to show you what real fertility looks like!"

Lapine leaped at Tom, knocking him down and pinning him to the floor. As soon as she had him on his back, she gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Then she reached down and started playing with his cock until it got hard. "Not bad! You really are built for breeding, cutie! I'm gonna enjoy this."

The excitable bunnygirl slid herself down onto Tom's dick, taking the full length and moaning a bit. She immediately started riding him, starting slow but quickly ramping up to full force.  
"Ah! Ah! That feels good but do you have to be so rough on it?!"  
She looked down at him and grinned. "Oh, but I promised you the full experience, breeder boy."  
The bunnygirl continued her rough treatment, her breasts wildly jiggling as she was bouncing up and down on Tom's cock. He was in ecstasy, she was so tight, he could really feel her muscles going to work. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back, but he did his best to kept thrusting. Lapine, for her part, was moaning and panting very loudly.  
"You're doing so good, breeder boy! We're gonna have SO MANY babies! Get ready!"  
"I want it! I want it! Please get me pregnant, I need it! Right now!"  
Lapine bore down on his cock, speeding up as they both approached a climax.

"Prepare to receive the blessings of Spring!" 

The two finally reached their limit and orgasmed at the same time. It was greater than anything Tom had ever felt before, absolute pleasure surged through every inch of his body. Tom knew that after that, there was no way that he wasn't pregnant. The bunnygirl and her breeding partner both remained still for a moment while they caught their breath. Tom laid in place, still a bit numb from the mind-blowing orgasm she gave him. Melinda, who had been gawking at this entire display, tried not to think about how wet she was getting, or how much she desperately wanted to join in. Lapine leaned down and kissed Tom again, then lifted herself up and stood over him. Tom looked up at her.

"Can't you feel it, breeder boy? I gave you everything you wanted...and more." She giggled.  
Tom could definitely feel something, a sort of pressure building up from inside. After last time, he absolutely knew what it was. He looked down at his midsection and could see his stomach starting to swell out, he was filled with joy as he watched it rapidly growing.  
"Oh wow, you really did get me pregnant right away! God, it feels amazing to be pregnant again."  
Soon, he looked six months pregnant and his belly was still swelling, he started rubbing it.  
"I'm getting so big so fast, thank you, Lapine! I needed this so much."

Melinda was entranced, she had only seen Tom at full term and didn't get to see him growing the last time. She walked over and got on the floor to get a closer look.  
"Tom, you look amazing. Your belly just keeps getting bigger and bigger! Can I please feel it?!"  
The pregnant man, who looked nearly nine months along and still growing, grinned at the witch.  
"You're the one that made this possible, it would be wrong to say no."  
Melinda put both hands on Tom's belly, rubbing it as it kept swelling. Tom loved having her touch his belly and couldn't help but moan a little bit as she caressed his pregnant stomach.  
Melinda smirked. "Having more fun this time then last time?"  
"Definitely." Tom watched his belly grow, he was so huge so fast. "Uh, Lapine...how many babies am I having? Mistress K got me pregnant with five of her babies and I'm already bigger than that!"

Lapine started giggling again. "Only five? Ha! I could put five buns in your oven with a firm handshake and eye contact! I promised you the full experience, and "full" is exactly what you are, breeder boy! You're having a big litter of my bunny babies!"

Melinda couldn't help but fixate on Tom's belly. She loved rubbing her hands all over his big, pregnant stomach. She tried very hard to not think about the fact that her pussy was practically dripping wet from all this, she was so focused on ignoring her urges that she almost didn't notice that Tom was rock hard from the belly rub, until she looked over at him, staring at his cock.  
"Uh, Tom...I guess you're, um, enjoying this? You look, uh, happy."  
"Oh yeah, this is great..." Tom said dreamily.

Lapine was watching this unfold and could absolutely tell where this was heading. And she knew exactly what to do to help things along. She moved over and stood in front of Melinda.  
"Melinda, I gave Tom what he wanted, but we haven't discussed what you want. Yet."  
"I-I just like rubbing his belly, I think pregnant bellies are cute..."  
"You're thinking about more than his belly, I can tell...You're an open book, cutie."  
"Uh, I mean... didn't think he'd get a hard-on from the belly rub...but it's just right there..."  
Lapine smirked and licked her lips, changing her stance to put her pussy eye-level with the witch.  
"How about I give you your own pregnant belly, Melinda? I think that's just the thing you want."  
Melinda couldn't decide what to say next, so she hedged. "Oh, well, maybe? But I don't think we're compatible...I mean, you don't really have...uh...what it takes to get a woman pregnant, do you?"  
"Aw, I wouldn't be a very good fertility spirit if I wasn't able to...get fertile...with absolutely anyone who wanted it, now would I?"

The bunnygirl started to laugh and right before Melinda's eyes, a cock emerged from between Lapine's pussy lips. Melinda just couldn't help but stare as it immediately got hard.  
"I...I guess it couldn't hurt to join in the fun? It's appropriate for the season, I mean."  
Lapine giggled. "Good girl. Now, what you're going to do is get on all fours in front of the breeder boy's belly. I want you to have a good look at what I'm about to do to you, and then I'll ride you fast and hard and soon you'll be my newest breeder bitch, with a big, beautiful baby bump."  
Tom sat up, as best as he good with his massive pregnant belly. "And what should I do?"  
The herm bunnygirl winked at him. "Just sit back and relax. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Melinda stripped her clothes off and got into the position like Lapine ordered, with Tom's pregnant belly and erect cock right in her face. The bunnygirl knelt behind the witch and grabbed her hips.  
"Oooh, I could tell you were in the mood to breed, cutie, but your pussy is already dripping wet.  
I don't even need to warm you up, you're already fertile ground for my seed." She laughed.  
Melinda braced herself, she hadn't gotten a good fuck in nearly a year, she wanted it bad.

Without hesitation, Lapine took Melinda from behind, plowing her herm cock deep into the girl, who could only gasp and moan in response. The bunnygirl thrusted wildly, riding the witch for all she was worth. Melinda was helpless, loving every second of it, she pushed her hips back against Lapine, taking every inch of the other girl inside herself. She moaned as she got pounded by the herm, but still she couldn't stop thinking about Tom's rock hard cock and swollen pregnant belly.  
Melinda couldn't hold back any longer. "Tom! I need your pregnant cock, right now!" Tom gasped as the witch lunged forward, wrapping her lips around the pregnant man's cock and starting to suck at the same time she was get fucked hard by the herm bunnygirl.

Melinda was in absolute ecstasy, giving Tom a blowjob at full force, and taking a pounding from the fertility spirit, the pregnant man moaning as she brought him closer and closer to cumming as the bunnygirl did the same to her. Melinda was nearly to a climax, but refused to stop sucking.  
Tom could feel himself about to release. "Oh god, yes, don't stop! Melinda, I'm going to cum!"  
Lapine just giggled as she thrust her cock deep into the girl, getting ready to breed her. Hard.  
Melinda could feel every inch of the bunnygirl's cock and she finally reached her limit, a wave of pure, extreme pleasure washed over Melinda's entire body, she tried to scream out but the sound was muffled by Tom's cock filling her mouth with thick, white cum. Lapine grinned.

"Prepare to receive the blessings of spring!"

With one final thrust, Lapine drove her herm cock all the way into Melinda, and then releasing a blast of hot, fertile rabbit cum straight into the witch's womb, filling her up with Lapine's seed.  
Melinda swallowed the pregnant man's load and gasped for air, crying out in pleasure as her womb was flooded by the fertility spirit's cum and it was still coming. No man had ever filled her up like this, she could even feel her belly start to bloat out a bit just from the sheer volume of it.

Melinda struggled to catch her breath, she felt weak but still invigorated. She never expected to get filled up with cum by a herm bunnygirl and a pregnant man both at the same time, but she loved it.  
Lapine pulled out of the witch and moved her hands to the other girl's stomach.  
"It's already happening, can you feel it, Melinda? You're having my babies."  
Melinda could definitely feel something, she couldn't describe it but it felt amazing. She knew her belly was starting to rapidly swell as Lapine rubbed it, the witch looked down and watched as her belly grew bigger and bigger. Three months, six months, nine months...Soon it was dragging on the floor. 

Lapine stood up and stepped back from the newly pregnant Melinda, yawning.  
"I want a break. You two a little time before you go into labor with my babies. Amuse yourselves."  
She walked over to the summoning circle, grabbing the vegetables and then flopping down on the couch, making herself comfortable as she took a bite of the lettuce.

The witch lifted herself up and sat back on her knees. Tom and Melinda were now face to face and belly to belly. Both being massively pregnant with Lapine's bunny babies, neither knew what to say.  
Tom could see that Melinda's belly was a little bit larger than his and while he felt a little pang of jealousy, this was still his first time seeing a magical pregnancy from the other side and he liked it.  
Finally, Tom said something. "Melinda... Your belly looks great. Can I feel it?"  
She looked down at her massive pregnant midsection. "Oh, sure...I think I'd like that."  
Tom reached over and put both hands on his roommate's stomach, Melinda's big, pregnant belly was so sensitive from all the rapid growth, that even the slightest caress felt amazing, as Tom started rubbing it, she tried to stifle it but couldn't keep herself from letting out a small moan.  
"Mmm, that feels so good, Tom. Now I know why you wanted this so bad."  
"Nothing feels like being pregnant, right? And I gotta say...You look really cute pregnant, too."  
"Do you really think so? I mean, I liked looking at your belly before, but you're even bigger now!"

Melinda started rubbing Tom's pregnant belly, the two relaxed, enjoying each other's pregnancies, until their eyes met. They both stared for a second, then turned away and laughed awkwardly.  
Lapine took a break from gnawing on the head of lettuce to smirk at the two.  
"You know, when I said that you two should entertain yourselves, I meant it. Stop resisting the obvious. Give in to what nature is telling you both to do. I promise you'll enjoy it..."

Tom decided to be bold. The pregnant man leaned forward, pressing his belly against Melinda's and then kissing her. Melinda was shocked for a moment, but it instantly felt right, and she relaxed, melting into the kiss. She sighed, she hadn't realized how much she had been wanting that.  
Tom looked at her, a little awkwardly. "So, Melinda...Do you want to...uh..."  
"Just shut up and fuck me, you dumb pregnant jerk." They both laughed.

It took a little bit of trying to find a good position with their massive pregnant bellies in the way, but soon Tom was on his back and Melinda was on top of him, their pregnant bellies pressed against each other. She could see how hard his cock was, ready to go a third time already. Melinda couldn't wait any longer slid herself down over Tom's cock and she moaned, it felt even better than Lapine's. She started to rock her hips, riding the pregnant man's dick. Tom loved watching Melinda's breasts and belly bounce as she rode him, but he wasn't going to lie back and do nothing, he grabbed her hips and started thrusting in time with her. Lapine was loving the show her two pregnant breeders were putting on for her, and casually fingered her own pussy while they fucked each other.

Tom and Melinda were both putting everything into their lovemaking, she rode his pregnant cock full force, and he thrust deep into her pregnant pussy. Both were moaning in pleasure as they brought each other closer to a climax. Melinda couldn't take it any more, she finally reaching the height of her pleasure, screaming loudly as Tom plowed his cock inside her. Tom didn't last much longer, finally orgasming and filling Melinda up with even more cum than before.

Melinda rolled off Tom, laying on the floor next two him. Both felt amazing, they had been thinking about this for a long time, and finally having it happen was better than they ever imagined. The two were getting pretty tired, it had been a long morning and they hadn't even had breakfast yet. Lapine, meanwhile, had polished off the lettuce and was working her way through the carrots.  
"Alright, cuties, it's about that time. We're going to wrap this all up before I have to go. So take just a moment, because what comes next is the hardest part. For you, I mean. I get to enjoy watching it."  
Melinda looked over at her. "Wait, what? What do you mean what comes next?"  
"Ahhh!" Tom suddenly shouted in pain. "Oh god I forgot about this part! Hnnng!"  
Melinda put a hand on Tom's belly. "Tom! Are you okay, what's wrong?"  
Tom groaned. "I can feel the contractions, I'm going into labor! Unng!"

There was a splashing sound as Tom's water broke and flowed out onto the floor. Tom was breathing heavily and Melinda wasn't sure what to do next. Tom was holding his belly as his labor progressed and the first delivery was announced by Tom screaming, punctuated with a wet plop as a large, colorful egg emerged from between his legs. The two breeders both stared at it.  
"An egg!? I'm giving birth...AUGH...to eggs!?" Tom panted.  
Lapine gnawed on a carrot. "All things considered, what did you actually expect from this?"  
"Not...hnng...EGGS!" Tom grunted as he gave birth to another brightly colored egg.

Melinda rubbed her own belly absentmindedly. "I can't believe I'm pregnant with a clutch of eggs..."  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. "OW! Something's happening! It hurts!"  
Another wave of pain hit Melinda, and she suddenly felt water running between her legs.  
"Oh god, I think my water just broke! Are these contractions!? UNG!"  
Melina shouted as the contractions worsened, but suddenly Tom grabbed her hand.  
"I'm here, we can do this together!" The two laboring breeders squeezed each other's hands tightly.

Melinda's labor was hard, she could tell that Tom was having a harder time, but it wasn't long before she felt the first of Lapine's eggs moving through her birth canal. She groaned with pain.  
"Tom! I can feel it, I'm about to give birth!" Melinda followed her instincts to push and soon the first egg popped out from her vagina quickly followed by another. Tom pushed out another egg not long after. The two pregnant breeders were in labor for what felt like forever, both giving birth to one egg after another, neither one was keeping count but it felt endless. 

Lapine finished eating her carrots.

After it finally seemed to be over, Tom and Melinda tried to rest a bit, both sweaty and exhausted, looking like complete messes. They looked at the pile of eggs on the floor, there were at least thirty.  
Lapine giggled as she daintily picked up each of the colorful eggs her two breeders had just given birth to and gathered them in a large basket she was carrying.  
"So! I had an absolute blast today, this was one of my better summoning experiences, really!"  
Tom looked up at her. "Really? I enjoyed it, too."  
"One last question before I go...Who did it better, Mistress K or me?"  
"Definitely you, Lapine. Totally."  
Melinda nodded vigorously. "It was my first time but it was amazing!"  
The bunnygirl giggled again. "That's what they all say. Bye bye!"  
She disappeared in a puff of white cloud that smelled of newly blossomed flowers.

The pair, exhausted after their vigorous lovemaking with the bunnygirl, rapid pregnancies and giving birth to big batches of eggs, were both laying on the floor, which currently was covered in sweat, cum and amniotic fluid. It was gonna be a bitch to clean up, but that's a problem for future Tom and Melinda, present Tom and Melinda mostly just wanted a nap.

Melinda yawned and looked over at her roommate.  
"So, Tom..."  
"Yes, Melinda?"  
"Think we should call her again next week?"  
"If you don't, I will!"

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, unfortunately. But hopefully everyone is still in the mood to enjoy it! But I'm sure everyone will be excited to have some fun with these characters again.
> 
> Happy Half-Priced Candy Day, everyone!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for your time!


End file.
